This invention relates to an archery bow quiver and more particularly to an archery bow quiver with a bow hook and tree screw incorporated therewith.
In hunting with an archery bow, it is convenient to have a quantity of arrows readily available to the archer for fast reload. Thus, open rack quivers have been used which are attached to the bow on the side opposite the sight window. Early on, many of these quivers were attached in such a way that it was necessary to unscrew or unbolt the mount to remove the quiver from the bow. More recently, secure quiver mounts have been utilized which are rigid and secured to the bow, but will quickly allow the quiver to be attached or detached at the will of the archer by a simple finger motion.
However, quivers loaded with arrows add weight to the bow making it more difficult to hunt with the bow. When the bow is shot with the full complement of arrows held in the quiver, the force of releasing the string and nocked arrow may cause the arrows to vibrate resulting in noise that can scare away prey.
Most hunters and archers, after they have become physically situated, remove the quiver from the bow because the bow becomes bulky and somewhat awkward to maneuver especially if the hunter is hunting from a blind side. When in tree stands, bow hunters either screw a hook into the tree or find a short branch that may act as a hook to support the quiver while the hunter is in his tree stand. Problems do arise in the case where the quiver may be bumped and it falls out of the tree stand requiring the archer to climb down and retrieve it possibly disturbing the game the hunter is seeking.
Archery bow hangers are popular because they provide the archer with the ability to hang his bow at any time while in the woods or in a tree stand. The bow is always within reach and an arrow can be nocked while the bow is hanging so that the archer is ready to shoot at all times. The use of the archery bow hanger increases the enjoyment of hunting by freeing the archer's hands for other activities such as binocular usage, relaxation, eating and drinking. Bow hangers typically generally look like hooks with a threaded end which may be screwed into the tree or branch at the particular location convenient for the hunter.
There is a need for an archery bow quiver with a bow hook and tree screw incorporated therewith. By such an arrangement, the quiver can selectively be located and secured to a tree in a desired spot with arrows readily reachable by the archer as well as the quiver having a bow hook to conveniently allow the archer to hang his loaded bow thereon to free his hands. Incorporation of these features into one device will assist the archer quickly, conveniently, and safely in temporarily storing and locating his arrow quiver and bow hook where desired.